Don't make me beg
by Lily St. Cyr
Summary: Long story as to why this was deleted... but lo and behold I'm reuploading everything. Hope you still like it. Columbia and Frank forever!
1. Stolen Sidewalk

Frank's strong hands gripped the nape of her neck, and she was forced to walk forward or fall down in the mud. Tears mingled with rain and stained her face.  
  
"Columbia! I want you out of my house," Frank said in hushed tones, hardly audible above the pounding rain.  
  
A small squeak almost escaped her lips, but was stifled as he though her to the ground. Her pajamas her stained with mud, and torn in the shoulder. She couldn't go on like this much longer, she could tell. She sobbed as she lay there, wishing he didn't have this power over her. She was but a groupie, and had less respect then the servants.  
  
Frank observed her with glee. He knew she wouldn't go, she wasn't strong enough. This was fun for him, he wanted to tease her, make her beg for forgiveness. Columbia lay in a pile on the ground, wracking with sobs. He took a few coins from his pocket, and pelted them at her pale back.  
  
"Here's your money you whore, now go!" Frank british accent mingled well with anger, and he sounded all the sexier.  
  
Columbia looked up at him. His damp ebony curls framed his jaw. His beautiful eyes were accentuated by his makeup, even though the rain had caused it to run down his face like black tears. He was perfect, in his corset and fishnets. But look at her. She was pathetic, she was curled up on the ground, shivering from the autumn temperature.  
  
"I'm a junkie. I'm a whore," she shivered as the chilling vocals rang through the trembling air. Her voice wa crisp and clear for once, and not at all shrill.  
  
"That's what you always called me."  
  
I am raw,  
  
an open sore.  
  
I ache to remind me..."  
  
Frank raised a silent eyebrow at her sudden musical number, but did not utter a sound.  
  
"I'm a weakling,  
  
you are strong.  
  
Pick me up from where I lay.  
  
Here on a stolen sidewalk.  
  
Baby, don't make me beg..."  
  
He walked closer. This was proving to be more amusing than he expected. She was desperate. She needed him. But he would let her go on with her song.  
  
"I'm religious once again.  
  
We all are before we die...  
  
and I am so sick to death.  
  
Wasted tears I cry."  
  
Columbia hung her head, afraid to look at Frank. Afraid to see him sneer. She was just afraid. The damp earth covered her body.  
  
"And who said love would always mend,  
  
and fill the emptiness again.  
  
Should light a single candle...  
  
make a prayer in my name."  
  
The world love stung Frank's mind, and made him dizzy. Love was deep pure, this was not. This was just lust.. wasn't it?  
  
"I'm a weakling,  
  
you are strong.  
  
Pick me up from where I lay.  
  
Here on a stolen sidewalk.  
  
Baby, don't make me beg.  
  
I am not right,  
  
you're not wrong.  
  
I can't last another day.  
  
Here on a stolen sidewalk.  
  
Baby, don't make me beg..."  
  
With more confidence this time, Columbia slowly looked up at Frank, who seemed just as nervous as she at this point. They were reduced to so little. Emotionally naked, and scared.  
  
"The closest thing I found to heaven,  
  
is sitting here, talking to you...  
  
I'm the queen of western paradise,  
  
don't you know,  
  
nothing left for me to do."  
  
A tear trickled down Frank's cheek, but it fell with the rain. He mattered to someone... that should be enough for him. But no... he couldn't let her see he had feelings. To her he must be emotionless. He must be cruel... he must be who everyone thought he was. What he was expected to be. Cruel... lustful.  
  
"I'm a weakling,  
  
you are strong.  
  
Pick me up from where I lay.  
  
Here on a stolen sidewalk.  
  
Baby, don't make me beg.  
  
I am not right,  
  
you're not wrong.  
  
I can't last another day.  
  
Here on a stolen sidewalk.  
  
Baby, don't make me beg..."  
  
Columbia looked expectantly at Frank, and for a moment he had the look of a lost child cross over his face. But he couldn't let her see him vulnerable. He must be what he was expected to be.  
  
With that he turned, and walked into the castle, leaving Columbia alone in the pouring rain. He knew she would follow soon.... she always did.  
  
/A/N/ The lyrics are copyright Bif Naked, and it's a song called Stolen Sidewalk. Yay.. happy... sorry for the fluff folks, but I had a pretty bad day. Wheeee.../ 


	2. Doll Parts

The rain slowed as did Columbia's tears. Her eyes wondered to the castle, and she knew that she didn't have the strength to walk away. Frank was like a drug... she was addicted, and now she needed him constantly.  
  
Slowly she rose to shaky legs, the mud sliding off her pale ivory skin. Her foot falls her weak, and hardly left a dent in the damp soil. Fiery hair plastered to her skull slowly began to dry as the rain stopped. This was as close to peace as she got. And the closest she got to happiness was making love to Frank, even though she knew that would never mean anything to him. She was just a good fuck in his eyes. Just another groupie...  
  
The castle came into reach, and she walked silently inside. The house was dark. The only light was a soft candle light flickering through out the foyer. The only sign of life was the rhythmic ticking of the clock. Other than that, complete silence. She traced her fingers along the walls, making her way to Frank's chambers. She new the route all to well, and even in the dim candle light was completely confident of her direction.  
  
The heavy oak door swung open without any sound. Reaching out her lithesome arm, she switched on the lights, only to reveal Frank asleep. Vulnerable. He wore no makeup... Columbia had never seen him this way. So naked... yet still so beautiful. He was perfect... too perfect for her... she was a doll. Fake plastic beauty.  
  
"I am doll eyes  
  
Doll mouth, doll legs  
  
I am doll arms, big veins, dog bait," Columbia sang to her self, sighing after every line.  
  
"Yeah, they really want you, they really want you, they really do  
  
Yeah, they really want you, they really want you, but I do to," She didn't understand why she felt her should put her above others.. but she did. She was all he needed.  
  
"I want to be the girl with the most cake  
  
I love him so much it just turns to hate  
  
I fake it so real, I am beyond fake  
  
And someday, you will ache like I ache  
  
Someday, you will ache like I ache"  
  
Frank stirred, waking but staying silent. He would not interrupt her song.. he couldn't. He wasn't sure why... it just seemed too perfect. Pure, raw angst... and love.  
  
"I am doll parts  
  
Bad skin, doll heart  
  
It stands for knife  
  
For the rest of my life  
  
"Yeah, they really want you, they really want you, they really do  
  
Yeah, they really want you, they really want you, but I do, too  
  
I want to be the girl with the most cake  
  
He only loves those things because he loves to see them break  
  
I fake it so real, I am beyond fake,"  
  
Columbia crept up to the half sleeping Frank. She crawled over his body, her porcelain finger running along his lips. She wanted to taste those lips.. and he wanted her to.  
  
"And someday, you will ache like I ache  
  
Someday you will ache like I ache."  
  
/A/N/ Doll Parts is copywrite Hole... I own nothing. / 


End file.
